Drunk at New Year's
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: For the Fruk gift exchange 2015! Waking up in the middle of a park in winter with a hangover, Arthur found himself in the arms of a stranger. Just what in the world happened last night?


**My fruk exchange gift for frukftw! I'm sorry it took so long! I was busy with school . So for being late, I decided to try and grant her the three wishes to apologise. She asked for France and England getting drunk as hell at new years eve, and kissed, new year's picnic, watching fireworks and cute new year stuff! I guess i managed to get the first two right, not sure about the cute part, I think I made them look like idiots rather than cute XD. I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**The amount of _*hic*_s in this fic is too damn high….. **

* * *

><p>Waking up with a splitting headache was bad for Arthur.<p>

Waking up with a splitting headache in the middle of a park was worse.

Waking up in with a splitting headache in the middle of a park with a stranger clinging onto him was the _worst_.

Groaning, Arthur tried to remove himself from the mess, noticing he was bundled up in layers of blankets. Guess that explains why he didn't die of hypothermia for sleeping outside during winter.

"What the fuck happened?" he grumbled to himself, trying to blink away the headache while squirming in the grasp of blankets cocooning him along with the arms wrapped around him. Just who in the world did he end up with now?

"Bonjour lapin." Someone murmured at his ear from behind, someone awfully French and familiar.

Arthur snapped his eyes wide in horror and felt his body tense up.

"_What the bloody hell!"_

With a speed that could rival the speed of light, Arthur shoved the hands holding him away and tried to free himself from the layer of blankets, only to get his leg caught with the blankets and falling face-down to- _Holy fuck that's cold_- a patch of snow.

Scrambling back up and away from the snow, Arthur accidentally bumped into _him._ Arthur whipped his head around, sending a wave of dizziness from his hangover again. However that didn't really matter much to Arthur right now, what mattered was the person lying beside him. The person who was propping his body with on his elbow, lying sideways with an amused expression directed at Arthur. The annoying frog Francis person with his stupid stubble and hair and-

"Are you alright mon lapin?" Francis asked, cutting through his thoughts.

"Y-You!" Arthur pointed at Francis, finger trembling, too shocked to form a coherent thought.

"Moi?" Francis pointed back to himself, raising his eyebrows in an amused manner.

"W-What, did, W-when?" Arthur stuttered but shut up instantly when Francis held a finger to his lips to shush him.

"No, we did not have any sex last night, as you can see it's too cold and we're still wearing our clothing." Francis said all at once, his finger still on Arthur's lips as he realized Francis was wearing gloves. Arthur let out a relieved breath; grateful he hadn't done anything regretful.

"But we kissed though." Francis added on.

"WHAT?!" Arthur shrieked, slapping Francis's hand away. "We WHAT?! Yo-You pervert!" He exclaimed, hands reaching up to touch his lips. "T-That was my first!" he cried, distress and anger seeping into his voice.

Francis frowned at Arthur's reaction, eyes flashed with partial hurt. "I'd never take advantage of another drunk. We were both drunk and you consented. Don't you remember?" He prodded, sitting up and crawling closer to Arthur.

Arthur leaned backwards as Francis crawled closer and closer, trying to rack his brain of last night's events, but having no such luck, he never could remember much when drunk.

"Maybe this'll help. " Francis purred before closing the distance between him and Arthur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx(Flashback)

Arthur sat on his couch, all cozy and confortable in his snuggie holding a cup of hot tea in front of the television.

"Ahh, there's no better way than to spend New Year's eve with your favourite show on screen and a cup of hot tea." Arthur said to himself, humming lightly.

As he was sipping his tea, the door slammed open, causing Arthur to accidentally choke on his tea.

"Hurk! Hot! Hot! Hot!' Arthur spluttered and fanned his burning tongue.

"Ah Mon lapin Arthur! Let's go out and celebrate New- Argh! What abomination are you wearing!" Francis exclaimed with his face wrinkled in disgust and covering his eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

Arthur glared at the intruder with his tongue still hanging. "Har-har, here have a fuck you and get out of my apartment."

Francis immediately removed his hands and looked at Arthur, waving a finger as if reprimanding him. "Non, non you will come out with me to celebrate New Years Eve and not rot in here like a total _solitaire._" He waved his hands and walked into Arthur's room.

"Did you just called me a loner in _French?_ You frog?!" Arthur raged, still not ready to leave his comfort zone. " How the hell did you even get in?" he shouted after Frances. After receiving no response, Arthur tried a different approach. " And get out of my bloody room you wanker!"

Francis walked out of the room, hands holding a few clothing and dumped them on Arthur's lap. "Get changed, we're going out." He instructed.

"You didn't answer my question frog, and why aren't you celebrating with Gilbert and Antonio huh?" Arthur retorted, crossing his arms and sitting stubbornly on the couch, trying to look intimidating while wearing a snuggie.

Francis let out an exasperated sigh "Antonio is out with his Romano while Gilbert is with mon cousin Mathieu, I don't fancy being a third wheel and I don't want to spend the New Year's alone unlike you. Your landlady let me in and can we please go now? I even brought a some wine." He said, producing a bottle of wine from the basket he had brought along.

Grumbling under his breath something about landladies and French frogs, Arthur stood up and snatched the clothes up. "Fine, but I'm only going because if the wine." He grounded out while walking towards the washroom.

"Yes, yes." Francis replied, hands up as if surrendering, a smile forming on his lips. "Just for the wine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Turns out Francis had found a nice quiet spot at the park. They had set up a nice simple picnic with layers of blankets both Arthur and Francis had brought along. They even made a small fire for warmth and light purposes.

Arthur was actually thankful for the location, as he was not fond of crowds; they had been talking for about and hour while drinking glasses of wine to keep themselves warm. All they were waiting now was the fireworks.

They had already finished the first bottle and now working on the second. Arthur could feel himself vibrating with warmth and getting buzzed. Francis was no different too, swirling his glass of wine while staring absentmindedly at it, eyes half lidded in daze.

"Merde" the word slipped out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop it.

Francis snapped his head towards Arthur, head swaying as he gave a lazy smirk. "Ohonhonhonhon, did I just hear mon chou speak in French?" he questioned with a small slur in his speech.

Arthur downed his glass of wine and poured himself another. "Nu-uh, the only French you are gonna get outta me is Ribit-ribit" he flicked his finger at Francis's nose while sticking his tongue out, causing the Frenchman to grab his nose and glared at Arthur.

"Yeerrr such a meannieee." Francis whined after drinking another glass.

"Whaaartttt? I can't hear you, you're slurring." Arthur cupped his ear with his free hand, making Francis pout even more.

"I'm not" Francis crossed his arms, face flushed with heat.

"Is too" Arthur retorted, lying down on his back, still holding the glass of wine expertly not spilling a drop.

"Am not"

"Is too"

"Am not"

"Is toooooooo."

"I" Francis held up his hand with one finger pointing upwards. "am not slurring." He swayed a bit before continuing. "I am speaking" he paused for effect. "_cursive"_ and nodded to himself, causing some of his wine to drop on the blankets.

"However, _you"_ Francis jabbed at Arthur's chest and then taking another swig "_*hic*_ and your _*hic* _British accent _*hic* _is preposterous _*hic*_" He flopped down beside Arthur, discarding his glass. "_Wankurrrrrrrr."_ He mimicked a poor imitation of the British accent and made a face at the Englishman while making a talking beak with his hands.

Arthur scoffed at Francis and sat up using Francis's face as support. He grabbed the bottle of wine for a last refill and tossed it away. After finishing the drink he too, tossed the glass onto the snow.

"Don't _*hic*_ drink anymore _*hic*_" Francis said "the wine _*hic*_ is _*hic*_ _wet_." He smiled stupidly at the sky, proud of his warning.

Arthur was swaying sideways, the tips of his ears as red as his cheeks. " Hey hey _*hic*_" he shoved Francis lightly. "Look at that _*hic* _broccoli." He pointed at a tree. " That's _*hic*_ one _*hic*_ biiiiiiiggggg broccoli _*hic*_." He giggled.

Francis flipped onto his stomach and squinted towards where Arthur was pointing. After a moment of observation he widened his eyes. "You're right _*hic*_ that's one biiiiggggg _*hic*_ broccoli _*hic*._" He stared at it some more. "_*hic*_ I can cook an _*hic*_ omelet with _*hic*_ that." He tried to sit up but failed, falling flat on his face.

"Aren't _*hic*_ omelets like _*hic*_ egg quesadillas?" Arthur asked, lying down on top of Francis. Smacking his lips, Arthur continued. " Heeeyyy _*hic*_ my mouth tastes _*hic*_ like _*hic* thirssthyyy._" He scratched at Francis with his glove-covered fingers, causing the latter to shake Arthur off.

"Urghhhh _*hic* _" Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur to stop him from moving. "Stopppp _*hic* _you're hurting me _*hic*_ like _*hic*_ a cat. _*hic*" _Francis tightened his grip, enjoying the body heat produced by Arthur. " You know like _*hic*_ Mreowww."

"Woof" Arthur replied deadpanned, starring into Francis's eyes, as they lay sideways facing each other, face centimeter's apart. Suddenly Francis's blue eyes seem to shine beautifully in Arthur's vision.

"Woahhhh _*hic*_ you have _*hic* _purtttyy eyes Francisss." He slurred in awe, reaching to grab Francis's face.

"You have _*hic*_ cute freckles _*hic*_" Francis complimented back, smiling widely with his teeth. " I think _*hic*_ I think _*hic*_ I _like_ you." He stated, frowning a little in concentration as he traced Arthur's freckles with his finger.

"Hah! _*hic* _I fink I _*hic* _like you _more_." Arthur snuggled closer to Francis, burying his face into Francis's chest.

"Wellllll _*hic*_ I like you _*hic* _you the-" just as Francis was about to finish his sentence, the sky exploded with fireworks. Francis was surprised for a moment before nudging Arthur. "Hey, hey _*hic* _look. _*hic* _It's fire- _*hic* _fire-" he frowned, not able to recall what were those things called. "Coloured gunshots_." _He stated at the end, pleased to have invented a word.

Arthur raised his head and admired the colourful sky, eyes wide with awe. "Wo-_*hic*_-w"

" Beautiful _*hic*_ " Francis commented suddenly, causing Arthur to look back at Francis "like you." And smiled softly as Arthur lighted up at the compliment.

One moment Francis was admiring how the light from the fireworks seemed to make Arthur's golden hair and emerald eyes glow, the next moment he found Arthur kissing him and him kissing him back.

The kiss was clumsy but Francis felt like he was on cloud nine. Arthur was the first one to break off, panting heavily with a sleepy smile, eyes filled with adoration. Francis mirrored the smile.

"Merry Christmas." Francis wished Arthur, not noticing his mistake and promptly falling asleep, the latter following along, cuddled up against each other, breathing in sync.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur sat frozen long after Francis had broken off the kiss, his mind still in the process of piecing back the memories he had last night.

Francis sat opposite Arthur, waiting for a response. "Well?" he asked cautiously, starting to worry that Arthur really did forget about last night.

Then Arthur started laughing.

"Pffttttt AHAHAHAHAHAHA. You wished me 'Merry Christmas'! HAHAHA" Arthur clutched his stomach laughing. "Coloured gunpowder Pffftttt." He howled in laughter.

Francis felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "He-hey! I was drunk!" he tried to reason with Arthur but had no luck in trying to stop the man from laughing. "At least I didn't call a tree broccoli!" he exclaimed, causing Arthur to stop laughing to stare at him.

After a few moments of silent staring, both men burst into laughter that lasted for a good few minutes before they managed to calm down.

Francis was wiping his tears when Arthur called out. "Francis…" He turned to look at Arthur who was blushing. "Did you- did you mean it? When you said you liked me?" He asked curiously, a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

Francis was taken aback by the sudden change of mood. But then broke into a soft smile. " I wouldn't have thought of bringing you out in the first place if I didn't like you. In fact, I love you Arthur." He tenderly stated, feeling his heart soar when Arthur snapped his head up to look at Francis with his eyes wide in shock then with genuine happiness.

Arthur leaped on Francis and gave him a bone-crushing hug. " You better not be lying frog or I'll castrate you." He mumbled halfheartedly onto Francis's shoulder, causing the man to let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Francis reassured Arthur and held him by the shoulders. "Ever since I've met you, not once anybody had caught my eye except you. I have not been once been to a date after meeting you. You, Arthur Kirkland, nearly drove me crazy, crazy in love. You. Are special." Francis confessed and then proceeded to capture Arthur's lips.

The kiss was slow and gentle; Francis could taste a hint of alcohol and surprisingly mint from Arthur. He could feel Arthur smiling against his lips and followed in suit, holding him closer in his arms, his heart doing flips.

After breaking off the kiss due to lack of oxygen, they pressed their foreheads against each other, grinning stupidly as they admired each other's eyes.

"Happy New Year Arthur." Francis breathed out a puff of mist as he wished his beloved.

"What? Isn't it Christmas?" Arthur teased and snickered, eyes sparkling in mischief as Francis shoved him playfully on his back, then proceeded to lay down beside him.

Both men admired the slowly rising sun when it started to snow gently.

"Look Arthur." Francis said, pointing at the falling snow. "Water dust." He stated, causing both of them to break into a fit of giggles.

"I love you Francis." Arthur confessed a few moments later.

"Je t'aime Arthur." Francis replied, taking hold of Arthur's hand and giving it a light squeeze. They both lay side-by-side in comfortable silence while admiring the scenery of the world waking up.

Thus, this was how Arthur and Francis spent their first New Year's Eve together.


End file.
